bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher Lawson
Preacher Lawson was an AGT finalist who was a stand-up comedian who represented America on BGT: The Champions (Series 1). He had previously represented AGT on AGT: The Champions, reaching the final and finishing the competition in fifth place overall. He advanced through to the final of BGT: The Champions beating out British acts Colin Thackery and Billy and Emily England. Both he and Kseniya Simonova are the only two acts to have made the final on both AGTC and BGTC. He was eliminated in an undisclosed placement in the bottom 7 during the final however though. To begin his act he walked through the live studio audience in front of several people carrying American flags. He then joked that he were from Brixton, before saying that he believed that British people believed Americans were dumb. He then joked he had jet lag and needed the bathroom and about coffee helping him with it. He then joked he had a big arm and that it was once in a toilet as he lacked brain cells. He then angrily joked that he believed nobody in the live audience of super fans voted for him and all voted for Darci Lynne-Farmer which saw him place as runner-up on AGT in series 12, being beaten by her. He then stated that he were always asked if he still talked to Darci as he replied that he never as it'd be weird as she were but fourteen. He then joked he were homeless after his loss, yet now had more money, friends, and family and would never be homeless again. He then did a piece on himself talking to Tyra Banks and him comparing Ant & Dec to her. Ant then jokingly liked his face, as Lawson pretended to faint. Amanda Holden commented 'You had me from That's my arm in the toilet'. Simon Cowell added that he felt Lawson lacked 'A filter' yet he were a champion. David Walliams stated that he never thought he'd find another comedian like Eddie Murphy, yet now believed it 'was Lawson.' Alesha Dixon concluded that she had believed that he had 'made his mark'. To begin his finals routine he danced on a small circular stage to I Feel Good by James Brown, surrounded by dancers. He then left the small circular stage and ran around the judges desk up to the main stage, being dually followed by the dancers. He then said "You didn't know I could dance, did ya!". He then performed a piece on his Auntie being hilarious yet also being his ex girlfriend. He then jokingly stated could not date a girl that was taller than him, later saying he dated every race. He then did a piece on how he believed it was hard to date people of different races, which was about himself and a girl called "Jeannine", which also included himself not wanting to climb a mountain in "Death Valley". He continued on that they also met another couple who were in the same situation, and actually climbed the mountain and found it great until he discovered that the mountain held host to mountain lions and that they were afraid of people. He then stated he left the mountain and the other couple looked at him weirdly, which made him realise he walked up the mountain with a girl yet descended from it alone. Alesha commented he was "the act she looked forward to seeing the most". Amanda stated she liked each joke, as Simon added he had given himself a "real, real shot" at winning the show. David also praised the quality of the jokes atop of this too. Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:AGT Contestants Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Comedians